fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Montarro
|season=1 |number=6 |image=File:The Great Montarro title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 7, 1987 |writer=Durnford King |director=Richard Friedman |previous=Hellowe'en |next=Doctor Jack }} "The Great Montarro" is the sixth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot In order to find out who is using a set of deadly magician boxes, Jack enters a magic competition under his old alias, "Mad Marshak". Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Houdini Box that transfers damage from someone performing a deadly magic trick to a victim trapped in it. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Graeme Campbell as Montarro *Lesleh Donaldson as Lyla *August Schellenberg as Fahteem *Sylvie Garant as Collette *Martin Neufeld as Robert *Murray Westgate as Monte *Jefferson Mappin as Tommy *Ric Sarabia as Tony Episode Crew *Directed by Richard Friedman *Written by Durnford King *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Ronald Sanders - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *John Dolman - Post-Production Supervisor *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director *David M. Robertson - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Juanita Holden - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Prop Buyer *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited) / Special Effects (uncredited) / Special Mechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Christopher Porter - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Electrician *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Liam Kiernan - Assistant Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Ann MacNaughton - Story Editor *Carole Rosenberg - Assistant Coordinator *Rick Rossini - Magic Consultant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Fran Solomon - Production Coordinator *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583342 The Great Montarro] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes